facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Conservative Party (West Patagonia)
The Conservative Party of West Patgaonia (Partido Conservador) is a political conglomerate that is the remnant of the historically ruling power in West Patgaonia. History Founded By Ricardo Troncoso in 8 b.R. during the first patagones incursions into Aberolia. The union between the right wing, the liberal ideologies and the catholic ideals formed the core of theConservative Party. By it´s foundation, the party was called "Frente Revolucionario Democrático" (Democratic Revolutionary Front). It pushed forward the first Aberolian Civil War, wich failed on 6 b. R. Expelled to the east, the cristian unions allied with the FRD and formed the Alianza para la Libertad Patagónica (Aliance for the Patagonian Freedom), wich consisted in christian unions, other religious minorities and the FRD. On 5 b.R. the ALP started it´s first maneuvers on what was known as the "Fake Step", in a year that was filled with summonings, marches, and even violent acts. It was said that it´s only purpose was to detect the possibility of a moyor revolution. By 2 b.R. the christian unions started to claim that th acts of violence had to be limited to the extremelly necessary. In this fight, Troncoso stood against the unions and had to step out from the ALP. A void of leadership was made in the eve of the attack. After a year of disputes, the ALP agreed to form a directive formed By Mariano Gregorio Troncoso (Brother of Roberto Troncoso), Imelda Williams and Martpin Beckdorf. On 1 b.R. the first attacks started, the next year a massive march was made, wich ended with a heavy violence on Aberoes City. The effect was a massive violent revolution, sometimes beyond the restrictions claimed by the Christians. After the Revolution, the Conservative Party was formed between those of the ALP that remained in the political career. Through a year in wich the West Patagonian Confederation was the organization of the country, Martpin Beckdorf was elected as the first Consul of the Federal Republic of West Patagonia. After 5 years, Walter Martinez was elected as the conservative candidate. During Martinez´s administration, Beckdorf stayed close to the Consul as Foreign Dignatary and Prime Minister. During the crisis of the year 11 a.R. (Messier War and Zexian War), Walter Martinez extended his power for a year over the legal period. This caused the break between Beckdorf and Martinez, and eventually lead to a crisis that forced Martinez out of the power and the Conservative Party heavilly debilitated. On the other hand, the nationalist wing of the party defected after Mariano Osorio took the Provissional Consularship and openly supported nationalist ideas. By the elections of the 12 a.R. the Conservative Party faces a strong election with an empowered or at least united Socialist Coallition, and a divided right wing, no longer identified with the conservative ideals. Elections of 12 a.R. The strategy has been designated to ensure the predominant power of the party. The directive has agreed that the situation is grave and that the Party cannot aim to the control of the Assembly. The best chance is to defend ground on provinces with greater support and to seek a national support that allows the election of a Conservative Consul. The Conservative Party has not appointed any candidate for the Protectorates or the Civil Commandment office.